Top 5 SHINE GET 64 Moments
This list is about SHINE GET 64. The write-ups are completed by sess, a member of superuser merSHINEsess, in April of 2008. HONORABLE MENTIONS THESE HAVE NO WRITE UPS LAWL 1. SHINE calls the clique "a bunch of merSHINEsess fearing *******" uncensored (p word lawl) 2. all things merSHINEsess 3. SHINE gives me control of the Kobe Battles for 1 day 4. Port of Miami: SHINEmix 5. House of the Dead stuff that happened tonight (G and the devil imp are my new favorite characters of all time) 6. SHINE does a SSBB stage request for me and it rocked 7. me and SHINE play super paper mario WITH OUR MINDS ONLY 8. SHINE introduces me to Rasheed Wallace's fansite 9. SHINE spoils basically every episode of 24 season 6 by telling me everything that happens during the previews for the next hour 10. SHINE collects all 483 or how many ever pokemon in record time 5. SHINE Has Better Things To Do March 9th, 2008. Approximately 12:45 in the morning. I had just spent an hour waiting at Gamestop for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, my first ever nerd line. It was cold. It was embarrassing. It was something that I was glad to be over with and move onto Brawl. Now, I know many people, but not really a lot who are into video games, and if they are it's either the PS3 or the 360, so when it comes to Brawl you all are kinda my only option. And considering that SHINE is my main man here I wanted to Brawl him ASAP. For supremacy of SHINEsess. So before I even turn the game on, I rush to AIM to alert him of our battle. I was beyond excited, and gave him a rousing LETS DO THIS, only to get shot down with... Ninkendo Wii: sorry I'm watching the intro movie again! ...again. Our match of destiny took second billing to a rerun of the intro movie. Thanks, buddy. If I ever see you DYING on the side of the road, I might have to pass you by if The Cosby Show or something is on. 4. The Death of SHINE's mother, his own murder, and his subsequent ressurection. For many of you newbs reading this, I'm sure you consider the clique to be a bunch of grumpy middle aged boring folk who hang out at some secret board. That is what you have been trained to hear. Trained by the clique, of course. You see, there was a time when the clique was quite militant, and moment number four was the peak of their atrocities. My details on the first half of the story are somewhat shady, but to keep a long story short, SHINE found his mother dead in the kitchen one day, with a note declaring the clique's responsibility for the crime. This... this was terrible. We originally thought they just rigged user contests, but now MURDER was part of their game? Hard to believe, but we faced a new terror that day. But the clique didn't stop there. Just hours later, SHINE himself was struck by a car on "accident", and yours truly even had pictoral evidence of it (Although this evidence mysteriously dissappeared after going into a secret clique chatroom...). SHINE was dead, the clique had won, the free world had lost (Vlado had not realized his latent Super Saiyan powers yet so we thought it was game over). However, in what can only be described as a "miracle", the clique's worst nightmare, Futureman (Future Man? Fu7ureman? help me out SHINE) descended from Future Land and used his powers to revive the "prophet of hope" SHINE, who with his life back in his possession, he would soon start his own cult to wage war against the clique, a war that although long and hard, the good guys eventually won. We owe you, SHINE. 3. SHINE absolutely holocausts Albion Hero I consider myself a slightly mean person. Definitely not the biggest ass in the world, but there are times when I do go out of my way to remind someone that their life sucks. Which is why to this day I'm still confused at how I get along so well with SHINE, who is pretty much the nicest guy on the board. So when I entered a LinkTheMidgit topic titled "What the Christ is this?" one day, I was kinda just expecting one of his pics, a few laughs, and that was it. The topic started out with the usual LTM photobucket pic, but the next post was an owning of biblical proportions, and at the same time one of the simplest of jabs anyone could ever do. As I'm sure you've all figured out by now, Albion Hero has a little obsession over pointing out Brawl's minor flaws 24/7. It's not really agitating, he just does it constantly to the point where his name has become synonymous with Brawl hate (that's not a good thing, albion). So when LTM asks what the creature in this pic was... http://imgcake.com/img/mizzox1.jpg SHINE simply responds with a link to Albion's user profile. Had this been any other human being it would have only been really funny, but coming from SHINE, this was legitimately Best Post of All Time material. My jaw was on the floor. With one little link, SHINE proved himself to be twice the insulter that I was. The funny thing is, if you have seen Albion's pic before, he actually does kinda look like that thing. Good call, SHINE. 2. SHINE brainwashes me into buying 49328409 games Pokemon Battle Revolution Mario Party 8 Odin Sphere Super Mario Galaxy Super Paper Mario Radiant Dawn Rogue Galaxy Sonic and the Secret Rings this is just a small portion of the games SHINE has hyped to hell and back, hype that I bought into. SHINE definitely has a way of promoting what would end up being pretty terrible games (coughspmcough) as the greatest game in history, making me buy them the day of release. It's McMahon like. He could be talking about Watching Paint Dry IV and I'd still buy it due to the gn, the <(^_^)>'s, the screenshots, the SHINEness. I'm sure he could convince me to shoot my sister and I'd probably end up doing it. Thankfully I'm starting to learn how to resist it but he still breaks me from time to time. >_> 1. SHINE just about gets me fired I started a new job a few weeks ago. Working security for a high school during college classes at night. This job came to be after all the VT/North Illinois shootings that turned schools psycho. The position is there basically so they can say they are doing something about it, in all honestly I do jack****. Get salaried to sit on my ass for 6 hours, got a TV/Laptop/Kitchen in that room. Sweet ass job. So I'm chillin there one night, browsing board 8. I come across one of SHINE's posts, see a image link in his sig and click on it since his sig typically rocks (didn't have TTI installed on my lappy at the time). I click the link, and what do I find? Some disturbed person's photoshop of Peach flexing her ass over a motorcycle. I quickly exited it out in disgust, and went about my work for the night. A few days later, I get asked into my boss's office. I had no idea what he wanted but I didn't think it would be anything bad. So I take a seat, he pulls out a folder from under his desk, and reveals SHINE'S STUPID PICTURE IN HIS SIGNATURE AND IS LIKE WHAT THE **** IS THIS I WAS LIKE THAT'S SHINE **** YOU SHINE ETC ETC. *ahem* I told him I remember getting that as a Pop-up ad, he bought it. I don't even know why he brought it up though, she was in full biking attire, it was just creepy. Weird. Didn't even know my online activity was monitored at that place. Needless to say I don't click B8 links at work anymore. >___> http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/3391/979282020tagmesv5.jpg Category:Lists